


Gentle Hands, Gentle Voice

by ForTheFunOfIt_37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (insert whoever you want here), (other unmentioned tags), Erza Scarlet - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Open ended, Or not, Other, Trauma, could also be Grayza, could also be a friendship, death probably, gender neutral lover/friend, i lazy but right good probs, im pretty sure she dies, or ErLu, or parental relationship, or whatever the hell erza and natsus ship name is, reads well as Jerza, very heavily implied character death, you know if you optimistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFunOfIt_37/pseuds/ForTheFunOfIt_37
Summary: She isn't sure where she is. Or who she is. Or what happened.All she knows is the gentle voice in her ears, and the gentle hands in her hair.Erza Scarlet x (Your preferred character)Heavily Implied Character death
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/ (insert character here), Erza Scarlet/ gender neutral character, Erza Scarlet/ unknown chracter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Gentle Hands, Gentle Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from a totally vague short story I wrote(no names, I love the pronoun game) to be this. Reads as an Erza Scarlet x whoever you want. Gender doesn't matter.  
> Read and review?

Coming into consciousness was slow. Pain echoed in all of her senses, as well as something she couldn’t quite place.

After a moment or so, she determined that someone was humming ever so softly. Someone was also lovingly running their fingers through her hair. She didn’t know who. Or why. She didn’t really care. Maybe she should.

Erza’s eyes shot open and she sat up in alarm, which she quickly decided was a mistake when the pain doubled. She groaned against her will, dark spots in her vision.

“Easy, my love.” the humming voice spoke. “Lay back.”

She obeyed, allowing the gentle hands to guide her shoulders back down to a more comfortable position. She felt herself slipping back into nothingness, so she pushed back, determined to stay awake, and blinked her eyes open. Everything was blurry and it took conscious effort to focus.

It made her head hurt. She felt sick.

The hands on her shoulders seemed to sense what was happening and helped her to turn over enough so that she could expel the contents of her stomach with less of a struggle.

There wasn’t much there to give up, but it seemed to help a bit.

Erza allowed herself to be laid back once again. She still felt nauseous, but not nearly as bad as before. Her head hurt. Everything was fuzzy. Everything was going dark.

She forced her eyes open and forced herself to focus. It was a lot harder than it probably should have been and it was becoming harder to tell the difference between what was going on in her head and what happening on the outside.

There was noise. Controlled, almost lilting. It would have been pretty if it didn’t make her head pound. She wondered what it was.

A voice, her subconscious supplied. Right. Voice. Talking. She couldn’t quite figure out what it was saying, but she figured knowing it was a voice was enough.

She should rest. She was tired. Her eyes had closed again and she still wasn’t exactly sure where she was or what was going on, but she wasn’t particularly worried about it. Maybe she should.

The voice changed, more urgant, emphasised by a sudden pressure on her shoulders. It cleared her head a bit.

“Erza, stay with me!”

Erza moaned. It was a pitiful sound but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Everything hurt.

“Good. That’s it.” The voice was calmer now. One hand slipped from her shoulder and resumed its course travelling through her hair. “Just stay with me, okay?”

The fingers sliding through her hair were rather soothing. It was calming and would have been comforting if not offset by the tight grip on her other shoulder. The hold was a bit painful, but she supposed it kept her grounded. She could understand. She also supposed she would forgive them for it, especially if they kept the fingers of their other hand in her hair.

She really liked that.

She hoped they wouldn’t stop. She could fall asleep like this. Already, she could feel the darkness reaching out to her. No stress. No troublesome thoughts. Just gentle hands in her hair andー

Pain. Sudden, sharp, agonizing. Both hands were pulling and pushing on her shoulders, her arms. Everywhere.

She cried out, more alert and pain multiplying enough that she struggled weakly. Pathetically. She hardly moved.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” The voice whispered apologetically, removing their hands. “I’m so sorry.”

The loss of touch was almost worse. She was quite certain she whimpered like a child without the calming presence of those hands, but she didn’t care. The hands found a home touching her once again. One cupped her cheek gently, the other tangled itself into her hair again.

“I’m sorry.” The voice whispered again. “You need to fight it, okay?”

Fight? Fight what? Why fight when she could float between the world of sleep and wakefulness?

She didn’t really want to fight. She was tired. Some part of her insisted that it wasn’t a good thing. She should want to fight.

She ignored it. What did it know, anyway?   
Her attention was grabbed away from her thoughts when the humming started again. It was vaguely familiar, bringing forth images and emotions of a time that seemed forever ago.

She wondered what had happened to her since then. She wondered what had happened to her then, too. But, she knew who she was, right? 

Yes. She was Erza. Just plain old Erza. That had some kind of feeling attached to it that she didn’t fully understand. It felt wrong.

“Scarlet.” She whispered. Or tried too, anyway. No sound came out. It didn’t matter. The voice understood.

“That’s right.” It said. They sounded pleased. “You’re Scarlet.”

She wasn’t sure where the word had come from, but it felt nice. It felt right. But what did it mean? Why was it important?

She didn’t know. That bothered her. She took it as a good sign that she was caring about things. That seemed like a step in the right direction, though where that direction led she had no idea.

The voice was saying something else. She caught a particular pairing of words a few times. It sounded nice. It felt familiar.

Name. It was her name. Erza Scarlet. She tried to listen harder.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

She did. Of course she did. She made an affirmative noise. Or tried too. The voice understood. It always did.

Then it hit her and she suddenly understood.

The voice was grieving. Over what? Over her.

She was dying. That had to be it. She had been wounded to the point of no return and now she lay dying in the arms of a loved one.

That wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair to her loved one, who was suffering despite having done nothing wrong and it wasn’t fair to her. She barely remembered her own name. She didn’t know who she was, let alone what she had done to reach this point.

If she was going to die, then she at least deserved to know why, right?

“No.” Her voice was barely a sound at all.

She felt their gaze shift to her and forced herself to move. It wasn’t much, but she blindly groped for their hand as well as she could.

They met her halfway, surrendering the hand on her cheek to her. She liked that. The hand in her hair paused, drawing back. She didn’t like that as much.

“Stay.” She croaked. She tried to squeeze their hand.

Their grip was stronger. They understood.

They pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

She put what she hoped was a smile on her face. As long as she could help it, she was going to stay. She was going to live. She was going to try.

She figured the Erza of her past would appreciate it. She wanted to remember who she was before, images of a scarlet knight drifted through her head. But it slipped away from her. That was fine. For now anyway.

The hand in her hair moved again, running gently through. Over and over. The hand holding her own moved too, beginning to trace soft circles with their thumb.

Erza had never felt more loved. She was sure of that.

Everything was going to be okay. She let her eyes drift shut and focused on breathing. In and out. In and out. She wouldn’t die like this.

The voice was joined by another, speaking quickly. She was poked and prodded a couple of times, which hurt but not for long. The hurt was soon replaced by numbness.

Her heart was light. Everything was going to be okay.

She allowed herself to fall into the welcoming darkness, knowing that way back wasn’t far. It would be okay.

The last thing she was aware of before blacking out was careful fingers sliding through her hair and a soft voice humming a familiar tune.

Such gentle hands.

Such a gentle voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos please? Fic requests?  
> Also feel free to comment and tell me who(if any) you subbed in for the unknown character!


End file.
